


Isn't it lovely, all alone

by hvunters



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Ryland, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvunters/pseuds/hvunters
Summary: the spooky boys (and Ryland) go ghost hunting which causes a interesting series of events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything is gonna be okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286739) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



“I thought we talked about you guys going to these haunted places,” Ryland said when his hands on his hips. Garrett held in his laughter as Shane pretended to look shocked at what Ryland said.

“Did you,” Shane asked scrunching his face and then turning back to the camera that Andrew had been holding.

“Wait it’s not like it’s haunted, someone just got murdered” Garrett added with a wide grin and giggle. Everyone turned towards Garrett with raised eyebrows before bursting with laughter.

“Possibly haunted,” Andrew said with a small smile from behind the camera. Garrett held in his laughter for Ryland’s sake.

“You know what you guys are gonna get hurt and bring something back more spirits to this house,” Ryland said fretting over the thought of his friends getting hurt.

“Okay, what will make you feel more comfortable with us going. I know you’re just worried about someone possibly murdering us,” Shane spoke softly.

“I don’t want you guys to go but I know you’re going too anyway,” Ryland said after smacking Shane’s shoulder.

“Aw Ryland you just ruined the whole mood,” Garrett said pouting while throwing himself on the couch.

“Well, You could be a decent friend and call Drew. You know we haven’t seen him in a while and he’s stopped replying to my texts,” Ryland said which caused everyone to turn quiet.

“Well you know he took some time off from Youtube and stuff. I don’t want to call him and trigger him or something,” Shane replied to Ryland. Ryland looked at him with sympathy and then kissed his cheek.

“Just call him, go to his house and see if he wants to go. He’s our friend, all of ours,” Ryland said looking at everyone in the room.

______

Drew had been curled up in the soft sheets of his bed when he’s gotten a call from Shane for a video idea. His depression and anxiety were at an all-time high this morning. Having nearly isolated himself from all of his friends due to the constant voice in his head telling him that he’s a waste of time and space. Even therapy barely helped with the constant self-deprecation that Drew faced on a day-to-day basis.

The dark blue curtains were pulled and pinned closed; the only source of light was from the television. His phone had been ringing for the past ten minutes but he had made no moves to answer it or any calls from the past couple of days. He had been bed since Saturday afternoon and was still wearing the same wrinkled white shirt with dark grey sweatpants that needed to be washed.

Drew felt another wave of anxiety wash over him when he realized how much he hadn’t gotten done within the past couple of days. He had been doing moderately well within the past month. Attending his therapy sessions every Thursday, making sure to eat dinner, and making sure that he has some social interaction every day. He had been doing good and he was finally proud of himself. Until he had woken Saturday feeling completely unmotivated and tired when he had no reason to be.

As far as Drew could remember, he had always been a weird kid growing up. He had always been secluded, awkward, and quiet. He had always gotten teased relentlessly for it during middle and high school. Making friends had always been somewhat of a challenge that he still hadn’t quite gotten past. Living in California has proven to be good and bad for him. Good in the case that he was able to socialize around people like him. Bad in the case that he would have times where he completely isolates himself from every relatable person that he knew.

Knock knock knock. Drew was pulled out of one of his depressive musing episodes by three hard knocks at the door. He buried himself under his blankets, curling himself tighter into a ball. Maybe if I pretend to be asleep the knocking will go away. Closing his eyes, Drew tried to fall asleep but found that the knocking grew louder. His feet touched the soft carpet of his apartment as he walked towards his front door. Anxiousness spread through his chest and down to his toes.

“Hello,” Drew said in an unsure tone as he opened the door. Dread definitely spread through him when he saw who was in front of him. Shane, Ryland, and Garrett stared back at him with grins on their faces. He nearly groaned when he saw that the wide smiles started to disappear.

“Drew you look terrible,” Shane said without thinking causing Ryland to slap his shoulder. Garrett standing next to Shane decided to make the mood lighter by giving Drew one of his wide smiles.

“Well, thanks just laying in bed trying to find my will to live,” Drew replies back in his usual small voice. He could tell that both, Rylan and Garrett were concerned by the way their eyes softened. Shane, as usual, let out a loud laugh while also trying to hold it in.

“Okay me,” Shane replied.

“Shane shut up,” Ryland hissed in a serious tone. Shane immediately got quiet and looked at his feet.

Drew was immediately regretting letting the three into his apartment. He hadn’t completely neglected his homely duties like cleaning but it felt cold and truly depressing. The air was on sixty-five degrees which were great when Drew was in the bed but being out of his cocoon in a short sleeve shirt was not a good idea.

“Okay, why is it so cold in here. I know it’s Los Angeles but still,” Shane said.

“Maybe because he’s got the temperature at sixty-five,” Garrett said pointing to the thermometer. Drew looked away quickly feeling his face flush with embarrassment.

“So can I ask what you guys are doing at my humble abode,” Drew said awkwardly causing Shane to burst with laughter. Ryland and Garrett followed soon after.

“Well-,” Shane started to say but was completely cut off by Garrett.

“Spooky Boys (and Ryland) are back in business,” Garrett said far too loud with a huge smile. Drew found himself smiling before turning back at Shane.

“Garrett’s right never thought I’d say that before,” Shane said with a laugh. Ryland rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Well, we were all talking about a video idea and we thought about you,” Ryland interjected with a hopeful expression.

“We know that you’re going through a rough time right now. So we just wanted to let you know that we love you and support you,” Shane added in his usual caring voice.

“You show that you care by taking me to a scary place. Knowing that I’m highly depressed,”

“Dammit Drew, yes we want to take you to a haunted location,” Shane replied.

Drew thought for a minute about this situation. It would be good for him to get out of the house for a while. Maybe this was a sign that he was going to be alright. Granted, he really hated haunted locations with a passion but his friends loved them.

“I guess I’ll go, let me go shower first,” Drew said walking towards his room. As he walked he heard his friends shouts of joy.

____

Garrett would be lying if he said that he hadn’t been watching Drew since they had driven to the apartment. Garrett had always known that Drew suffered from anxiety and depression but seeing it was different. Drew looked completely exhausted and utterly adorable if you asked Garrett. It was good that no one asked him; cause that would be embarrassing.

Drew was staring out the window watching everything pass by, while Garrett stared at him through the corner of his eye. He looked better after showering then he did when they arrive at his apartment. Garrett nearly had to turn away from Drew when he came back from the shower. Dark hair shiny and wet with flushed red cheeks; it was too much.

Garrett honestly didn’t know when this infatuation with Drew began. Maybe after the night at the Roosevelt hotel. Nothing had happened between them but it had been nice just the two of them. They had laughed and joked around early into the night in a haunted hotel. Hell, they even shared a bed which Garrett tried not to think about. But obviously, he was Garrett and when Drew was asleep he had taken a long shower. It had been awkward since the shower was glass and next to the bed.

“So, what’s the history of where we are going,” Garrett’s eyes shifted from Drew to Ryland, who was already looking at him through the rearview mirror. He had to stop the blush from creeping up on his face. Ryland has noticed and probably Shane.

“Well, the hotel is said to be haunted by former employees and guests who were murdered during the early 1900s,” Shane said in his conspiracy theory voice.

“I want to get murdered in the 1900s,” Drew said nonchalantly causing everyone in the car to laugh. Garrett laughed but could recognize that Drew was being somewhat honest.

“What, that doesn’t even make sense it’s 2018,” Ryland stated shaking his head.

“Well I don’t know I was just making a statement,” Drew replied and with that Garrett looked away. He just hoped that this trip went over smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew couldn’t tell you how much time had passed when they had finally arrived at the hotel. He hadn’t been paying attention to anything other than the beautiful scenery of the drive. They had left in the middle of the afternoon and were still making their way to the hotel, though it was now seven at night. Drew was feeling anxious at the fact that they had been driving for hours and he had no idea where the hotel was. Shane was keeping the location of the hotel quiet for a reason that Drew couldn’t understand.

 

“Are we there yet Shane cause I'm feeling kind of queasy,” Garrett whined as he shifted his long legs trying to get comfortable.

 

“Shut up Garrett,” Shane said looking up from his phone and turning towards Garrett in a fake glare. 

 

Drew smiled slightly at the look on Garrett’s face. Dirty blonde hair, large glasses, and usual green bomber jacket fit his personality perfectly. Drew didn’t know when he started to feel like this towards Garrett. Every time he tried to pinpoint his feelings he spiraled deeper into his depression and anxiety. The fear of rejection was evident in the way that Drew thought about Garrett. The way that Garrett laughed, the way that he shifted his feet when he was embarrassed, and the way his cheeks turned red when he blushed. 

 

“That wasn’t a very nice thing to say something to someone who has been cramped in a car for hours without any water or food. You know how hungry Garrett get when he doesn’t have snacks,” Drew said while looking out of the window not noticing the way that Garrett was looking him.

 

“And that’s exactly why we don’t have any snacks in the car,” Shane stated. 

 

“Wait is this it because this is fancy,” Ryland announced causing everyone to immediately turn towards the window. The only words that Drew could use to describe the hotel was hauntingly beautiful. The hundreds of windows on the white exterior looked way too expensive for even Shane to pay for. 

 

The hotel was overlooked by a lake that looked somewhat magical shining in the low setting sun. The path leading up to the hotel was surrounded by tall trees and green plants. Gravel crunching under the wheels of the tires made Drew even more anxious than he already was. Drew’s head turned towards Garrett when he felt a hand on his. Garrett looked at him with a supportive smile; like he knew that Drew’s anxiety was spiking higher and higher. After Drew gave him a small smile, he turned back towards the window and took in the scenery. 

 

“Okay, it looks like we’re here,” Ryland announced. Drew could only thank whatever gods were looking down upon him. The sooner he got out of this car the sooner his anxiety would calm down. 

 

_____

 

The inside of the hotel was even more beautiful then it was on the outside. Dark hardwood floors with polished gold fixtures that reminded Drew of something out of a home garden magazine. Drew did not outwardly feel like something outwardly evil had one down within the hotel. It looked far too beautiful for hauntings or demons but Drew knew that he wouldn’t be letting his guard down. 

 

“Hey Drew is it just me or does the bellhop person looked possessed,” Garrett whispered into Drew’s ear. Drew shivered and glanced at Garrett who was so close that he could feel the body heat radiate off of him. 

 

“What are you talking about,” Drew asked still looking at the symmetrical line of Garrett’s pronounced jaw. 

 

“Look, Shane and Ryland are talking to him over there,” Garrett pointed towards the duo. When Drew looked to where Garret was pointed and immediately got an uneasy feeling looking at the front desk worker.

 

“I don’t this is gonna be a good ghost hunting trip, Garrett. He looks suspicious and very much like a demon out of a scary movie or something,” Dew said while wringing his hands and staring back at his feet. Garrett placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. 

 

“It’ll be alright, maybe it will be like the Roosevelt again or when we do those haunted games that we shouldn't be playing,” Garrett said in hope to make Drew feel better. It didn’t necessarily help but Drew felt the sentiment. 

 

“The Roosevelt was creepy and when Shane left we were too scared to actually sleep,” Drew stated. 

 

“Well-,” Garrett started to say but was cut off by Ryland. 

 

“Alright, we have good news and bad news about the rooms. Shane was going to have everyone stay on different floors to experience different levels of paranormal activity but the rooms that we booked are not available,” Ryland said clearly annoyed but trying to mask it with his usual sass. 

 

“Where are we gonna stay now,” Garrett asked still practically leaning over Drew’s shoulder. Drew, who was very flushed, tried to tell himself that Ryland didn’t realize how close they were. 

 

“Okay we only have two rooms and they are on different sides of the hotel,” Ryland said in a mellow tone trying not to freak the duo out more. 

 

“This is already going horribly wrong,” Garrett laughed trying to make light of the situation but obviously making it worse.

 

“Okay are we ready,” Shane said clearly aware of how the situation had not gone as planned. Ryland shifted his feet while adjusting the duffel on his shoulder and began to look around the hotel.

  
“I can already feel this turning into a hot fucking mess,” Drew exclaimed while trying not to panic.

 

“C’mon Drew, don’t say that it’s gonna be fun just you wait,” Garrett said smiling widely. Drew flushed and shook his head again. Deep in the pit of his stomach, Drew felt dread spread through his body. This was not going to be fun at all.

_____

  
  


The room that Drew shared with Garett was one of the many honeymoon suites. Rylan and Shane had obviously made their way to the other side of the hotel after wishing them luck. It had taken at least five minutes to find the hotel room. After taking three elevators and one flight of stairs; they had finally reached the room. The living space had a nice sized kitchen, a sitting area with a television, and a dining table that had obviously been polished before they had shown up. 

 

Garrett took the lead towards the bedroom first, knowing that Drew was a nervous wreck. Drew couldn’t help the flush of heat that rose up his neck as he followed his blonde friend. Drew nearly had a whole heart attack when he realized that the bedroom area was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The room was spacious with fresh clean white sheets spread across the bedding. There were two chairs that were in front of a nice bay window that looked over the lake. 

 

“Drew, look they put chocolates on the bed,” Garrett announced holding out the chocolates with his usual cheery smile. 

 

“Jesus Garrett, you know I like to have inner monologues while no one is looking,” Drew said crossing his arms while pouting. 

 

“I know, but come and look at the bathroom. It’s almost better than the one at the Roosevelt,” Garrett said with a blush on his cheeks. Drew let himself be pulled into the bathroom by Garrett. The taller man’s hand had a secure grip on his wrist. 

 

“Look it’s so shiny, I wish my bathroom could look like this,” Garrett said still gripping Drew’s arm but also leaning against the door frame. 

 

“I would if you cleaned it once in a while,” Drew said not really caring if Garrett hears him.

 

“Well listen here, I do what I want and that includes not cleaning my shower until I immediately need too,” Garrett said smiling at Drew.  

 

____________

 

“Okay, what’s the matter,” Shane asked with a curious expression on his face. Rylan rolled his eyes and took a sip of his Starbucks. 

 

“What makes you think that anything is wrong with me,” Rylan asked causing Shane to roll his eyes. 

 

“Well ever since we picked up Drew you’ve been quieter than you usually are. I know that you don’t really like these haunted videos and I feel like since I keep pushing you to participate in them you’ve finally reached you’re breaking point,” Shane said truthfully. 

 

“I don’t mind going with you to these haunted places,” Rylan said. 

 

“Then what’s going on,” Shane asked rolling onto his back and rubbing his eyes in frustration. 

 

“I’m worried about Drew,” Rylan admitted to Shane. 

 

“Why are you worried about Drew, he’s with Garrett and like last time at the Roosevelt they are fine,” Shane said clearly confused. 

 

“Did you not see him when we picked him up earlier. I know he has depression and anxiety but seeing him like that was sad,” Rylan said clearly hurt. 

 

“Yea,” Shane said clearly thinking about what he could say to cheer his boyfriend up. 

 

“Yea is that all you have to say. Our friend is suffering,” Rylan said upset. 

 

“Yea,” 

 

“SHANE,” 


	3. Chapter 3

Garrett was slowly losing his mind minute by minute. They had agreed to go get dinner downstairs with Rylan and Shane around nine but that was immediately called off when Rylan said he wasn’t feeling well. Drew had obviously taken the opportunity to immediately fall asleep. If he didn’t look so adorable then Garrett would take it upon himself to wake the dark-haired male up. So far, this trip wasn’t so bad. The hotel was a little spooky at first but Garrett had calmed his senses to that.

 

He couldn’t help that his brain kept wondering back to the Roosevelt hotel. Garrett would never let anyone know what he had done while Drew was asleep. His brain started projecting images of the foggy glass shower, Drew’s hair sprawled on the soft pillows, and his cuddled form against the fluffy pillows. Just thinking about it brought heat to his cheeks and caused heat to pool in his stomach. Garrett would definitely have to talk to someone about these feelings because they were definitely getting out of hand. 

 

Like now, Garrett was distracting himself with his laptop while Drew slept quietly in the bed. He had been ‘distracting’ himself by replying to emails and watching cat videos on youtube. Garrett wanted desperately to change into his pajamas and cuddle up beside Drew, but he knew he couldn’t. There was a thing called boundaries and Garrett would be damned if he crossed Drew’s. 

 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock.  _ Garrett jumped as the knocking continued and got louder. To say that Garrett was scared was an understatement. It could be Shane but he wouldn’t leave Ryland sick and alone in this strange hotel. Drew shifted towards a different side of the bed, further wrapping himself in the thick covers of the bed. Garrett shook his head, further distracting himself again. 

 

Walking slowly towards the door, Garrett felt a chill make it’s way up his spine and arms. The knocking got louder and louder as Garrett walked towards the door. As his hand hovered over the doorknob, the harsh knocking stopped almost immediately. Baffled, Garrett opened the door and saw nothing but the dark hallway. 

 

“Oh fuck this,” Garrett said and quickly closed the door. The chill that he had felt previously had gotten worse. There was a thump outside of the door causing Garrett to open the door again; there was nothing. Minutes went by and Garrett still felt himself stare out into the hallway almost hypnotically. 

 

“Garrett is everything okay,” Drew’s soft voice said from behind him. Garrett turned around with wide eyes. Drew, of course, looked adorably soft and ruffled with sleep; hair was a curly mess. Garrett wanted to wrap Drew up with a soft blanket and cuddle him to death. He hadn’t realized how close Drew got until he felt the dark-haired body heat. 

 

“U-Uh,” Garrett said still staring at the open door. Drew wrapped his hand around Garrett's wrist. Garrett had to stop himself from shuddering when he felt Drew’s grip. Drew lazily placed his hand on the hand that Garrett had placed on the door, and then shut it quickly. Garrett gaped as Drew gently pulled him back into the room. 

 

Drew immediately went back to his place in the comfortable bed. Garrett shook his head and started to prepare himself for sleep. It wouldn't do him any good to stay up all night staring at the door waiting for something to knock on it again. Garrett turned his back towards Drew and proceeded to change into his night clothes. He tried not to let himself get excited when he felt eyes on him; he knew it was Drew that was staring a hole into his back. He felt his cheeks heat up when he dropped his pants and quickly stepped out of them. He didn’t waste any time with pulling up his sleep shirt and pants. 

 

Garrett shuffled towards the bed quietly. With a glance, he saw that Drew had turned with his back towards him. He couldn’t help the little part of his brain that thought about Drew turning around after he had dropped his pants. After Garett turned off the light and took off his glasses; he immediately fell asleep. 

 

________

 

Drew’s eyes fluttered open and squinted at the sunlight that peeked through the clothes curtains. For the first time in a while, he felt well rested and very warm. He was so warm and comfortable that he didn’t want to move. It took him a while to realize that he was wrapped up in a warm embrace. His cheeks warmed up when he realized the Garrett had wrapped himself around Drew in his sleep. 

 

Last night had been very bizarre for the both of them. He had woken up to loud knocking that didn’t stop. He had known that Garrett had been in the living room when the knocking stopped. He heard Garrett close the door but then the knocking started again and go louder. He couldn’t take it anymore, the knocking had woken him up out of his blissful sleep and he was getting irritable. 

 

When he had walked into the living room he had seen Garrett staring open-mouthed out into the dark hallway. Drew felt an eerie feeling spread down the back of his neck. Garrett usually never got scared when Shane invited the group to do spooky videos. Drew’s fear got worse when he noticed the look on Garrett’s face; his very attractive face. Drew shook his head, he couldn’t think about how attractive Garrett really was when he was pressed up against him; from behind. 

 

“Hmm,”

 

Drew’s entire body went still when he heard Garrett’s sleep ridden voice. The heat of the blonde’s breath against his ear made him shiver. He felt Garrett press himself against his backside. Garrett was very warm and Drew felt so good to have him wrapped around his body; even if it was in his sleep. Heat pooled in his stomach and down towards his lower regions. This could not happen to him; not now especially. 

 

Drew tried to squirm his way out of Garrett's grip but the blonde just held onto him tighter. A chill ran down Drew’s spine causing all of his body hair to stand on its end. This needed to be resolved before Garrett woke up. This situation would be one of the awkwardest things that Drew had ever had to go through. There was shuffling coming from the living area and to say that Drew panicked was an understatement.

 

“Garrett, you need to wake up,” Drew whispered loudly squirming even harder in the man’s grip. Garrett groaned then proceeded to shift even closer towards Drew.

 

“Hmmm,” Drew smiled softly and then kicked Garrett in the shin. 

 

“Wake the hell up there is someone in the living area,” Drew said clearly exasperated and scared. Garrett looked at him for a second and it was then that he probably realized the position they were in. 

 

“Oh, shit sorry,” Garrett said blushing furiously. 

 

“It’s fine,” Drew said in a small voice putting on his glasses. The air around them was very awkward. Drew wanted desperately to say something but he didn’t know how. His anxiety prevented him from opening his mouth and talking to Garrett. 

 

“So um,” Garrett started to say but immediately cut himself off. It was then that Garrett and Drew finally made eye contact. Garrett’s deep blue eyes stared into Drew’s brown ones. Drew knew he was blushing but he couldn’t help it.

 

“I-I’m gonna shower,” Drew said getting up off of the bed and hurrying to the bathroom. When he closed the door he heard Garrett sigh. 

 

________ 

 

Garrett mentally slapped himself so hard. Drew has been the first to wake up and the first to see that Garrett was cuddling him. Garrett couldn’t complain because the sleep he had gotten was by far the best. He had woken up so warm, with his face surrounded by the smell of Drew’s hair, that he knew sleeping alone from now on was going to be a challenge. Watching Drew scurry towards the bathroom was probably the most adorable and amusing thing Garrett had seen in a long time. 

 

Garrett slowly made his way towards the living area. As he got closer he realized that it was probably Shane and Ryland. The sound of the footsteps and hushed whispers made it completely obvious now that he was in their vicinity. Garrett should’ve been surprised that Shane had another room key. It was like him to think that Garrett was that irresponsible. 

 

“Finally, I was wondering when you would wake up,” Shane said barely looking up from his phone as Garrett walked into the living area.

 

“How was your night,” Ryland asked staring at Garrett with an expression that he couldn’t explain. It felt like he was lowkey looking into his soul. Garrett felt his face flush with embarrassment. 

 

“Weird,” Garrett replied simply. 

 

“Is that all,” Ryland asked with raised eyebrows. Garrett gulped deeply and avoided Ryland’s eye contact. 

 

“That can’t be all that happened to you guys,” Shane said raising his eyebrows at Garrett. 

 

“Well-,” 

 

“I woke up because I heard the loud knocking at the door and when I came into the living room, Garrett was standing there with the door open staring out into the doorway,” Drew said finally walking into the living room drying his hair with a towel. Garrett’s face flushed again at the sight of Drew’s freshly washed pink skin. 

 

“Wait,” Shane began to say with wide eyes. 

 

“Are you serious about this,” Ryland asked clearly skeptical about this whole situation. Drew just nodded and flung himself on the couch. 

 

“It was spooky,” Was the only thing Garrett could say before making his way to the bathroom. 


End file.
